Mistakes
by ClubCafe
Summary: Only looking for some alone time, Keiichi stumbles onto something larger than he'd imagined.


ClubCafé presents

An Aa! Megami-sama! fanfiction

Standard "I don't own shit" disclaimer

Mistakes

Prologue

Keiichi sighed contently as he dismounted from his BMW and removed his helmet, hanging it on the right handlebar. Tonight was just for him, and he hadn't had a night like this in a long time. He loved the Goddesses to bits, but as a man, he needed to get away from them for a little bit and do guy stuff. So tonight he was going to do a few of his favourite guy things and the first of which was located in the small live set bar he was now entering.

The Gordon Howe was a small tavern like bar with a small stage that housed many small time lounge and blues bands, and was run by a few Canadian guys, so the atmosphere was completely different than most Japanese bars. It was one of Keiichi's favourite places to just relax and listen to so good old fashion blues rock. As he moved up to the bar, Travin the bartender recognized him and came over with a drink for him. The tall Canadian man had dark blonde hair and a small chin beard. He was also wearing an old Vancouver Canucks hockey jersey.

"Hey man, long time, eh?" Travin said as he pushed a whiskey sour in front of Keiichi.

"Thanks Travin-san, I know. I've been pretty busy lately."

"Haha so I've heard." Travin winked at him holding up his pinky finger. "And I told you to drop the san already. I ain't into the formal shit."

"Yeah yeah, and I've told you that ya should be. You're not in Canada anymore, you know."

"See that's where you're wrong my tiny friend! When I had this place built, I imported sixteen hundred cubic feet of soil from the homeland!"

"You're crazy you know that?"

Travin just laughed and pointed to himself.

"Canadian? Hello?" After that Travin went to serve a few more customers then came back to Keiichi.

"Oh hey, you're gonna love this. I got this guy playing right now, he's on his set break, but man can he play. I've known him since way back. Dude can bust out full on face melting shit."

"No shit. Well if you say he's good then he's gotta be."

"Yeah no doubt! Here he's comin' on."

Onto the stage walked a man, about the same height as Travin, but with medium length black hair, a long button up shirt, black jeans, and arm bracers. Keiichi could see some odd tattoos around his wrists that looked almost like shackles. He was carrying a white and black ESP Eclipse guitar. As he setup his guitar, Keiichi noticed something odd on his face, but chalked it up to the shadows cast from the spotlights.

The guitarist wasted no time in busting out a song, making the first few soft notes bend easily across the audience's ears. As the drum kicked in with a slow blues beat, an organ and bass guitar joined in to set the whole thing off. After ripping through some scales, the guitarist began to sing.

"Been workin' from seven…" the man's voice held a low rumbling rasp that came through even though he wasn't using a microphone.

"To eleven baby, every night. Really makes life a drag...I don't think that's right…"

Keiichi immediately recognized the song as Since I've Been Loving You by Led Zeppelin, one of his all time favourite bands. As the song continued, he could have sworn that he could see the depressive force of the song weighing down on the audience. His throat tightened as the man tore into the solo, its notes climbing and descending in a blend of tightly scaled blues chords.

"Whoa my tears they fell like rain…"

Before he knew it, Keiichi found him self staring at the bottom of his empty glass, trying to hold back the tears that had for some reason crept into the corners of his eyes. Travin subtly pushed a full one next to him, which he gladly accepted.

After the song had finished with a quiet 'thank-you' from the guitarist, Keiichi turned to Travin who was nodding with a wry grin on his face.

"He is good." Keiichi muttered, quickly wiping his eyes.

"Yeah. Although, he and you have one thing in common, I think…"

"Really? What's that?"

"You both need to get laid, my friend!" Travin said with a boisterous laugh. Keiichi found his drink interesting for the second time in ten minutes.

"You can tell, huh."

"Yeah, hehe, it comes with the domain, really…"

"Wait what?"

"Keiichi, you're a good dude, so I'll level with ya." Travin glanced around quickly before leaning in.

"I know all about you and Belldandy, as well as he sisters."

"What! How did you- but – when, I haven't…" Keiichi flustered while throwing panicked glances around the bar. If his secret had been found out this far from home, who knew what else was now common knowledge.

"Chill out man! No one else knows. Well, accept maybe Fenny there…"

"The guitarist?"

"Yeah, you didn't see his marks? Or the shackles? Well I guess you wouldn't know too much about Norse stuff…"

"Wait wait. Fenny…as in Fenrir?"

"Ok, so maybe you do…"

"That guy is FENRIR?"

"Quiet down! Yeah, but he aint bad. At least, not in the sense you're thinking of."

Keiichi snuck a quick glance at Fenrir, who was now playing another song, which depicted how Cowboys did more dope than rock and rollers, before downing his drink and turning back to Travin.

"Can you please explain all this now? How do you know all this?"

"Fine fine, keep yer panties on…" Travin hung his drying cloth on a hook before coming out from behind the bar and motioning Keiichi to follow him.

As they moved behind the stage and into the band room, Keiichi noticed Travin begin to change slightly. By the time Travin closed the door, he now sported a set of small wings on his back, his eyes had turned from green to yellow and he had a set of fangs.

"Ok, so this is my true form. I'm actually an Incubus. I used to be human, but I died in a bike accident back home, then Fenny here gave me the chance to come back."

"So…you go around sleeping with women and sucking out their souls?" Keiichi was wondering how he was going to get himself out of this one.

"No no no! Dammit! Enough of this 'Blagh! All demons are evil and out for my soul!' bullshit! I'da thought that with your experience you'd see it a bit differently by now…"

"What the hell are you talking about, man! Everything that's ever came out of hell has caused me nothing but trouble! I've had my house destroyed and rebuilt more times than I can fucking count, shit explodes on a daily basis, and if I'm not the target for some hellspawn's diabolical scheme right now, than I sure as shit will be next week!"

Keiichi bellowed, his chest heaving from the tirade he had just completed.

"Whoa. That's the shits dude. I didn't know."

"It's ok…whew!" Keiichi sighed and rested his hands on his knees. "That felt really good to actually get out for once."

"No problem man! I'm a very good listener. Comes with the territory." Travin said with a smile and a wink.

"Heh, I bet. Ok so explain shit. Now."

"Alright. First off, I don't steal people's souls, and neither does Fenny. Yes, I seduce women and feed on their life force, but it's very minute and unnoticeable. The girls go away with the best they've ever had and feel great. Exhausted, but great. That's pretty much it for me."

"And what about Mr. Ragnarok back there."

"Ok not so easy. You have to promise me you won't tell the Goddesses about this unless it's dire. Ok?"

"Ok." Keiichi nodded.

"Alright. Fenrir is, as you know, the one who will devour Odin at Ragnarok. That was supposed to be his job. Hey if I'd been chained to a big ass rock and buried in the center of the universe, I'd be pretty pissed too."

Keiichi nodded sympathetically.

"So anyways, he's strapped up down there, with a big old sword shoved down his trap, all pissed an shit, when along comes this little girl named, you guessed it, Belldandy. Now Fenrir sees that she's one of the Aesir, and would immediately eat her if he had the chance, but as he was bound in his prison, all he could do is thrash and howl and slather at her. Now Belldandy, bless her, knows that she can't right set him off, but damn it, she wants to help this poor beast. S'how she is, ya know? Course you know."

Keiichi nodded again.

"So for the next while, she comes and visits Fenrir, and talks to him and shit, ya know, comforts him the way she does. And by all things fucked right sideways, he begins to calm down! Yeah! I couldn't believe it either. So after a few hundred years, they kinda become friends in secret and ol' Fenny starts to rethink his motives. However, this is when Celestin steps in. He sees that Bell and Fenny have a thing going on and manipulated her into getting him on his side for when he was gonna overthrow shit and end the universe. Course that didn't happen, thank the Lord, but it left Fenrir in a right state of disarray. But then Belldandy wasn't allowed to come back and visit after Celestin was sealed in the Moon, so Fenrir was left alone once more."

"That's pretty shitty…"

"No doubt, eh? But here's the kicker! Along comes Hild, someone I'm sure you're familiar with, hey? Damn I'd love to incubize the shit outta her, course she'd prolly end up raping me up the corn hole, but damn!"

"Right…yeah…"

"Ok anywho, she comes along and gives Fenrir and offer. Stay chained up, blade down yer maw, waiting for the end, or;"

"Or?"

"Or come serve beside me as my number two for a while, have some freedom."

"So he obviously took the latter."

"After a couple thousand years, yeah. He chose the number two position. I don't blame him, fuck! I can't stand waiting for movie to come out, let alone the end of fucking all that is."

"So how did he get to be here?"

"Well. He went and did the one thing you should prolly never do in Hell. Heaven either really."

"Trust Hild?"

"Haha! Not quite, she's an alright girl. No man. He went rogue."

Keiichi sat and thought about it for a moment. To go rogue from Hell essentially meant that you were now against both teams.

"Yeah. Wrap your noggin around that little gem."

"So if he's rogue now, why is he here hiding with you? Aren't you loyal to Hell, being what you are?"

"Yeah I am. But I owe Fenrir a shit load more than I do with hell. Besides, I'm tucked away pretty good."

"How do you mean?"

"Well importing the soil from Canada was for more than just being on home ground. You know how Japan is pretty much the World capitol for the weird and spiritual? Well that also means that it's home to all the Magical heroes, spiritual healers, exorcists, and demon hunters that would ever want to make a name for themselves."

"Tell me about it."

"The soil acts as a void to the natural flow of Japan's leylines, which throws off the fact that there are infernal beings here."

"Ok I get it."

"Yeah, prevents scrying too. Handy little trick, eh?"

Keiichi looked at his watch and realised that they had burned up most of his night talking, which wasn't a bad thing really, as he had learned a lot, but he had to get going.

"That time of the hour, huh?"

Keiichi nodded.

"Yeah, Bell's prolly worrying about me, even though I left a note."

"I tell ya, all you need to do man-"

"It's not that easy…"

"Oh come on. You've been through how much? You've told her you love her right?"

"Well...yeah I have…"

"Then that's all you need! Listen to me. Tell her this: We've been through so much together, I can't even think what I'd be without you. I love you so much."

Keiichi had a healthy blush, but didn't interrupt.

"Then you kiss her. Kiss her like she's never been kissed before, put all of your love into it. Rub her back while you're doing it, then slowly lie her down on something. The couch, the bed, whatever. Once she's there, it's all good dude!"

"I'll ah, keep that in mind…"

"Haha I bet you will buddy! Take it easy."

"Later."

"Don't be a stranger. Remember, if you need to vent, I'm always open."

"Thanks man, that means a lot. Bye."


End file.
